


Brøken Peøple

by I_Dun_Care



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brief but it’s there, Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Josh has panic attacks, M/M, Mental Institutions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort Of, They are all messed up, They’re all gay, its probably trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dun_Care/pseuds/I_Dun_Care
Summary: When you turn 16 the agents come to test you. If you have any disabilities or disorders they take you from your family and place you in a facility where your not allowed to talk to anyone from your old life.Tyler got taken and put into a facility.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Brøken Peøple_ **

 

 

 

“They’re here.”

The agents get out of the truck and start marching up the driveway.

“No matter what happens know that I love you.”

He knew this would happen. He thought ‘maybe the system will collapse and I’ll be fine’ or ‘maybe they’ll just forget about me’. But they came. And he always knew that. But he always hoped maybe it wouldn’t happen. He knew that they would come when he turned 16 and they would test him. He knew they would find something wrong and they would take him.

Knocking. They’re knocking now and he can’t breathe.

His mom opens the door.

“Ma’am we’re here for Tyler Joseph. “

“Yeah. Yeah he’s over there.”

They take him into the truck and sit him in a chair. They take out a needle and stick it in his arm. He looks away when he sees the blood filling it. One of them takes it away and starts testing it.   
They push a television screen in front of him and put some sticker things on his head.

“They’re to monitor your brain activity.” They explain and hook the wires to a machine on a desk.   
They show him some pictures and he really tries not to show any expression but the machine beeps louder when they show him specific pictures and he knows that’s not good. He knows he’s going to be taken away and he’s not going to see his family again.

One of them writes something down and goes and says something to the one testing the blood. Then they take the wires off of his head and tell him he’s done. They continue to talk for a couple of minutes and he’s left to sit in the chair and wonder what they’re saying.

“We’re going to talk to your parents.” One says and two leave the truck.   
The remaining agent helps him out of the chair and into a second chair further back. This one had a seatbelt and was closer to the ground. He sat down and the agent buckled him in and went to the front seats.

The agents knocked on his door again. His mother answered again.

“Mrs. Joseph?”

“Yes?”

“We’re taking your son to the facility. You are no longer aloud to talk to him or see him. You will not know where he’s going and you may not visit him. Do not try to contact him at all. You may keep pictures of him but you may not talk about him or post any pictures of him on the internet anymore. You may tell your family about him but you may not announce his name publicly. If you do any of these you will be put in jail. Any questions?”

“Why are you taking him?”

The agent glances at his clipboard. “Depression, anxiety and homosexuality. “

“Oh.”

The agents turn and leave the home. They get back into the truck and drive to the facility.

There’s a lot of trucks holding the messed up kids in the parking lot. It’s January 10th and they’ve just tested all the kids who’ve turned 16 in the past year. 16 is the first year they can tell if the child has a disease or disorder by blood.

An agent comes and gets him from the back of the truck.   
He’s scared to be in this facility for the next two years of his life. He knows he’ll have to stay here until he’s 18, then he’ll have to live in a secluded little town in the middle of nowhere where all the broken people live.

But before he can think anymore he’s being moved over into a group of teenagers and put in a line and they’re walking into the building. He hopes that maybe one of his friends is here. Maybe even more. Maybe he’ll make new friends and have an okay life.

The agents with him put the clipboard in it’s special spot and tell him to go to a desk with different agents behind it. They poke his finger and take his blood. Then he goes with some more agents dresses like doctors and they record his height, weight, eyesight, and hearing. Then they send him with some other agents to walk down a really long hallway with a lot of twists and turns and doors and he’s next to a bunch of doors. The agent leads him down the hallway and to a door marked 204. Underneath that sign is another one and the agent writes T.R.J & J.W.D. on it. He knows he’s probably the T.R.J. because those are his initials but he doesn’t know a J.W.D.

The agent puts him in the room, pats him down, takes his cell phone, and things like his wallet and hoodie strings. Then the agent tells him his roommate will be here soon and leaves. He can hear the door’s lock click and takes a seat on the bed to the right.

He checks his pockets and is very relieved when he finds the agent didn’t take his headphones or is iPod. Even though it’s like 10 years old he’s happy. He puts his headphones in and lays on his bed and waits for the door to open.

It takes a little while but finally the door handle turns and he rips out his headphones and shoves them in his pocket. An agent comes in pulling a boy with his hood pulled over his head and his hands in his pockets. His head is down and he’s sniffling. The agent pats him down and takes the same things.

Before the agent leaves he says “You can talk to your next three neighbors. There are doors beyond that that will be locked. You are not allowed past them. There is a game room for your section on the other side of the hallway. It will be locked for the first week until you get to know your neighbors. Dinner is at 5:00 tonight. We will come get you.”   
Then the agent leaves and both boys are alone.

The other boy lifts his head up and wipes his eyes before sitting on the other bed. His hood falls off and he has a head of blue hair.

“Hey. What’s your name?” The boy on the right bed finally asks and the blue haired answers, “Josh. You?”

“I’m Tyler.”

Once Josh calms down a little bit more he asks “Do you wanna go check out our neighbors?”

“Uh. Yeah. Yeah that’d be fine.”

They leave their room and see big double doors to their right, three doors to their left, and two doors in front of them.

They decide to go into the door closet to the on the left. The initials on it were A.J.H. & J.M.T.

Tyler knocks on the door. No one answers. He knocks again. Nothing. He’s about to knock again but Josh grabs his hand.

“Maybe they’re not ready.”

“Yeah. Ok.” They go to the next door. B.B.U. & G.R.R. Josh knocks this time. They wait a little bit and the door opens. A boy with dark brown hair is behind it. He’s wearing a black hoodie and jeans with sneakers. There’s another boy sitting on the floor next to a bed behind him. He has brown hair too but styled different, his goes down and the other boys goes up. He’s wearing a red flannel shirt and blue jeans. There’s a blue sweater on the bed next to him.

“Uh. Hey.” The boy next to door says and lets Tyler and Josh inside his room.

“We just live in 204 and we wanted to say hi because I guess they’re forcing us to be friends.” Tyler says and shifts a little closer to Josh. God, Tyler has known Josh for like an hour and he’s already getting attached.

“Oh. Well I’m Brendon. And that’s Ryan over there. He’s still getting used to this but he’s cool. You guys seem cool too. Well as cool as two people can get in like 2 minutes. But you guys seem really nice. I haven’t met any other neighbors yet. Have you? I think we should all get to know each other now so that when we go to dinner we can all sit together and be like the cool kids. We’ll sit at the cool kids table and everything. Like in Mean Girls. But we’re not gonna be biches. Hopefully. I mean I barely know you or anyone else here. Oh and I like your hair. It’s cool. I wanted to die my hair once but-“

“Oh my god do you ever shut up?” Ryan kind of yells from the corner.

“Sorry. I just want to some friends who will actually talk to me.” The last part is mumbled under his breath and Ryan yells at him again but Brendon yells back and Tyler and Josh are uncomfortable.

“I didn’t choose to come here! I liked my old friends! You never talk to me!”

“Maybe if you shut your mouth I would have a chance to talk!”

“Yeah well maybe if you talked I would shut up!”

“What?”

“I don’t know!”

“You should stop screaming.”

“No!”

“Brendon.”

“Apologize!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Will you talk to me now?!”

“Yes just stop screaming.”

“Ok.”

Ryan shakes his head and laughs and Brendon does the same.

“Ok well we’re gonna go.” Tyler says and the boys in 206 say bye and go back to doing whatever they were doing.

Josh closes the door slowly and quietly and takes a second to catch his breath.

“You ok dude?” Tyler asks and Josh slides down the wall until he’s sitting on the floor.

“That was... that was not... good...”

“Are you ok?”

“I can’t...”

“What? What?” Tyler is scared. His new friend can’t do something and what if he’s having a panic attack? Tyler’s has some before but he’s never seen someone else have one.

“Oh. Oh. Josh. Um. Breathe, yeah?”

“Talk to.. talk to me please.”

“Ok. My name is Tyler. We live in this little place now. It’s seems nice. We’re roommates. That’s cool. You seem cool. My favorite food was pizza before this. I wonder if they’ll give us pizza. I wonder if we’ll ever have good food again. I wonder if I’ll ever have anything like a family again. What if my family forgets about me? They probably hate me by now. They’ve probably realized that they’ve wasted 16 years on me and I’m just a disappointment...”

“That’s... kind of depressing.”

“Sorry. Sorry. You good though? I’m sorry I do that sometimes.”

“I’m good. Your good too. Sorry about that.”

“No. No your good! Let’s just uh. Go over here.”

Josh stands up and Tyler knocks on the next door: 207 P.M.S. & P.L.K.W.

A boy with black hair, a black hoodie, and ripped black jeans opens the door.

“Hey. Uhh. Who are you?” He asks.

“We’re from 204. I’m Tyler and this is Josh. We thought we should go around meeting people so that we weren’t so awkward and weird.”

“Oh. I’m Pete. Patrick is back there but he’s not really ready for guests. Sorry.”

“It’s ok. We’ll just see you for dinner then, huh?”

“Yeah. Yeah, see you then.”

“Bye, Pete.”

“Bye, uh, Tyler and Josh.”

Pete closed the door and the 204 boys walked back to their room.

They talked about their old lives until an agent opened the door.

“Dinner.”


	2. Brendon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in Brendon’s perspective yay 
> 
>  
> 
> also drug use and addiction I guess :-#
> 
> (also I don’t rlly know how drugs work if this isn’t correct im sORrY)

 

  
* _2 years ago*_

_Click_

He unlocks the door to his house. The white smoke he’s so familiar with surrounds him as he steps in. His mom doesn’t look up.

There’s someone with her today. Someone different. Always someone different.

He walks up to his room.  
He stops at the little table in the hallway. There’s a little bag of white powder sitting in it.

 _No_.

He doesn’t pick it up. He promised himself he would never pick one up. He doesn’t want to get as messed up as his mom, with someone new everyday.  
He doesn’t want to end up like his dad, working at a gas station and coming home to his wife with a stranger in their bed.

He wanted to keep the family normal, in any way he could; even if his parents were addicts, he could be good son. He could make himself dinner every night _and_ make sure his grades were ok. He could make sure his parents looked decent when they left the house. He could keep the family’s reputation from completely dying.

So he promised himself he would never pick it up.

He walks into his room and sits on the bed. He opens up his backpack and starts doing his homework. Simple 9th grade stuff. Algebra. English. History. Science.

But then his mom knocked on the door. She usually doesn’t even acknowledge that he’s there most of the time.

“Yeah?”

She opens the door. “You need to go to the store and get food.” Her hair is greasy and stringy. Her teeth are yellowing and he can smell smoke on her.

“I can’t drive.”

“Walk.”

“I don’t have the money.”

“God, Brendon, don’t you ever think? Get it from your damn father.” She slams the door and probably just goes back to the couch with her cigarettes and little bags of white powder.

He goes into his father’s room and sees him sitting in the bed with a cigarette in his mouth.

“I need some money.”

“For what?”

“Food.”

“It’s over there.” His father points to a small box on the ground and he takes it without another word. He knows his father gets really angry sometimes and he doesn’t want right now to be one of those times.

He goes back to his room and opens up the box. There’s around $200 in it. He knows he has to leave some for his parents’ addictions or they’ll probably beat him again. He takes $100 of it just to be safe and starts his walk to the store.

* _1 year later*_

He walks through the hallways like he always does, but something’s off. Usually Dallon or Spencer is waiting for him at his locker by now. But nobody is there and he knows they’re not home sick today.

People are whispering as he passes and he focuses on finding one of his friends to explain what’s going on.

He walks along a little faster and with his head down to his English class. When he gets there he takes his seat and stays quiet. He sits next to Sarah and they usually talk a lot (usually getting sent out of the class to ‘reflect on their actions’) but today he’s not really saying anything. He usually has a bubbly and loud personality, but something is wrong today.

He feels a tap on his shoulder. It’s Chrissy Costanza. She’s a nice girl. She’s smart too, and funny, but she’s usually talking to other people so he can’t really talk to her.

“Is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“That your parents are drug addicts?”

“Where did you hear that?”

“Im sorry, it was Kayla and everyone was talking about it and I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

“No, no your ok. But please don’t tell anyone else.”

“I-I won’t. Promise.” She smiles.

“Thank you.”

“Mr. Urie, would you like to sent out of the room?”

“No, Mrs. Nestle. I’m sorry.” He turns around.

~~

He’s walking to Spanish and everyone is staring and some are laughing. He hates it. He hates it hates it hates it. Everyone probably thinks he’s smoking and everything because of his parents. Everyone is probably thinking that he needs help. And he needs to talk to the counselor. And he needs better parents. And he wants to cry.

~~

 _Click_.

He walks into his house. His mom is sitting on the couch chatting with some guy. Again. Always. Always.

The smoke and fumes from the house are overwhelming as he walks down the hall to his room. That’s probably how everyone found out. They could probably smell all the drugs on him and assumed he was the one doing them. Everyone at school probably knows by now.

And he’s freaking out. He’s not sure why. He should be able to handle this like a man. He’s 15 years old for gods sake. Why can’t he handle a simple rumor? He’s basically beating himself up for it.

There’s tears forming in his eyes when he gets to his door. He opens it and throws his backpack on the ground before throwing himself on the bed. He can’t handle all the whispers and all the comments and laughter. They shouldn’t laugh at this! This isn’t something to laugh about and yet they are and it’s tearing him apart.

He goes back into the hall to get some water from the kitchen. He walks down the hall and sees his mom in the same spot, but the man is gone. Wierd. They usually don’t leave this early.

He gets his water and starts back to his room. He pauses at the little table in the hallway. Again, there’s a little bag filled with white powder.

 _No_.

 _But_...

 _Maybe_..?

_No. God, what are you thinking, man?_

But he can only think about the relief it would make him feel, and how he would feel free. He would feel separated from his problems for once in his life. He could be happy. He could be free from all these damn responsibilities that his parents won’t do.

_Only one time._

He picks up the bag.

_Only one time._

He takes it into his room and shuts and locks the door.

* _6 months later_ *

He throws the cigarette down.

 _Why am I such a screw up?_  
  
He stomps on it and kicks it until it’s a pile of ash and he’s crying.

_Why can’t I just stop?_

He knows that he needs to stop.

_It was one time. And now I’m this._

He knows he can’t be all high when they come to test him in 6 months.

_Why can’t I just stop?_

He runs up to his room and gets the box from under his bed. He rips the lid off and he sees what he’s so ashamed of. He sees all the bags that he’s hidden away so he can use them later. He cries and puts the lid back on. He squeezes his hands into fists and slams them into the box and then he starts hitting himself too and then he’s a crying mess on the floor.

He stays like that for a little while. He needs time to calm down. But, once he’s calm, he picks up the box and he takes it outside and throws it into the fire pit. Then he gets a lighter and he lights it on fire. It burns hot in his eyes and he can feel the heat all in his arms and in his face. Rain starts slowly falling and he stands there long after the shower from the sky puts the flames out. He stands there until it was past sunset and it’s cold and he can see his breath in the air.

He walks inside and his dad is yelling at him about burning things and then his father turns to his wife and yells at her because some of his little bags are going missing.

He sits in his room all night with no sleep. He just sits there and thinks about what the fire felt like on his face and how he wishes he could go back to time before all this happened and before he got addicted in such a small amount of time. He wants to leave this house that’s carried all these memories. He wants to just leave and never come back again.

But he knows that all that will happens in 6 months. When he’s 16 and they’ll come and take him. He knows they’ll talk him. He has ADHD and anxiety and substance abuse issues and he knows he’ll get to leave. He wants to leave all this bad behind. He wants to start a new life, even if it’s in a secluded little facility where he won’t know anyone. It’ll be a new start. And he’s really looking forward to his new start.

*Present time*

He’s sitting in his bed staring at the ceiling. Tyler and Josh just left and his little fight with Ryan ended. Ryan seems like a good person, just rough around the edges.

He’s exited for his new start.

Someone knocks on the door.  
It’s an agent.

“Dinner.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys like against the current 
> 
>  
> 
> (sorry for spelling or grammar errors it’s kinda late and I’m tiredddd) 
> 
>  
> 
> i really have no idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably trash butttttttttt here it is // updates will probably be irregular (sorry)


End file.
